vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Assassin (Fuma Kotaro)
Summary Assassin is an Assassin-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Assassin's True Name is Fuma Kotarou, the fifth to bear this title and served successor of Houjou Souun - Ujitsuna. Different from Japan's representative ninja, the Iga and Kuga, there are few reference documents about the Fuuma. The fact that the Houjou family which they served dissolved during the age of warring states is probably a big reason for that. Not even which kind of ninja tool the Fuuma used is certain. Fuuma Koutarou is descended from foreigners and, at the same time, also has the blood of the Oni kind mixed in his veins. For the sake of surviving that turbulent war period, the clan performed a thorough match manipulation and gave birth to him as the greatest masterpiece of "shinobi" - the leader of the Fuuma. An inborn chief and shinobi, the Fuuma party would thus welcome one summit. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Immortal Chaos Brigade Name: Assassin, Fuma Kotaro Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Assassin-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Expert Kunai User and other types of weapons, Skilled in Assassination, Stealth, Ninja Skills, etc. with Ninjutsu, Invisibility and Stealth Mastery with Presence Concealment (Presence Concealment users with B-rank or higher are capable of rendering themselves invisible by erasing their presence, making themselves difficult to detect against Magi and even Servants unless they attack), Transformation (Can use a Ninjutsu similar to magecraft to unleash his full Spirit Origin and enhance his power), Summoning, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Soul Manipulation (After receiving energy from Danzou after her death, he is capable of killing Heroic Spirit Swordmasters and beings similar to them, such as Amakusa, who require the ability to attack their spiritual core directly to kill or properly harm. In additon, all Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy) and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Should be comparable to other servants of this level such as Archer. Helped fighting off against Shuten and Ibaraki alongside Mash, Kintoki, Benkei and Ushiwakamaru and later against Ushi-Gozen in the events of Onigashima). Higher with Immortal Chaos Brigade (Is rated as a B-rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, which would make it comparable to Gáe Bolg: The Spear That Strikes With Death) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A+ agility, making him one of the fastest Servants) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as he has sufficient mana Range: Average melee range, several meters with throwable kunais and Immortal Chaos Brigade Standard Equipment: Kunais, chains Intelligence: High, Kotaro was raised to be the leader of his clan, later becoming the leader, described as the greatest masterpiece of a shinobi, managed to directed 200 subordinates of the Fuma corps in order to sabotage the Takeda army Weaknesses: Cannot attack while in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm * Immortal Chaos Brigade: Undying Chaotic Brigade: is the Noble Phantasm of Fuma Kotarou. Rather than Fuuma Koutarou's Noble Phantasm, it is more appropriate to call it the Noble Phantasm of the Fuuma Ninja Corps. It summons his 200 subordinates as spiritual bodies, automatically turns the surroundings of the enemy group into darkness, and throw them into a hell of agonizing cries. Together with 200 thugs, the Fifth Fuuma Koutarou that was employed by the Houjou infiltrated into the encampment of the Takeda army and indiscriminately murdered wounded soldiers, plundered weapons and provisions, and dumped fire here and there while raising war cries. Those night raids that continued every day and night forced the Takeda army into retreat. * Ogre Trance: Turning into the Endless Rakshasa: A Noble Phantasm that supposedly represents his true form as an Oni or an existence close to it that has been spread out as rumors for generations, as well as perhaps coming from a foreign country overseas due to his stature and appearance. When invoked, it causes Fuma's mind to be filled with Mad Enhancement and raises all his status parameters to the extreme alongside recovering his stamina continuoisly. But this all comes at the cost of shortening his lifespan and damaging his internal organs in addition to causing his mind to break down overtime due to the power making it go beyond its limits, potentially causing him to break down or die while its active. Class Skills * Presence Concealment: is the capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. It is a common skill to the Assassin class. Thanks to his A+ rank, for Kotaro it is possible to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected even to other Servants. However, efficiency will decrease once preparations to attack are taken. Personal Skills * Subversive Activities: The talent to reduce the enemy forces in the preliminary stages, before going into battle. A skill that represents one as an expert of traps. At rank B, Kotaro is able to disable as many as thirty percent of the enemy's forces before advancing on to attack. The damage ratio can also increase the more subordinates Kotaro has under him, potentially allowing him to take out more before making his move to attack. However, the higher the ranking of this skill is, the more one's spiritual status as a hero declines. * Ninjutsu: A skill that represents one's mastery of ninjutsu, the secret arts of assassination, torture techniques, stealth, combat, infiltration, and other skills known to be utilized by shinobi. At A+++, Kotaro's skills as a shinobi can be said to be on the level of the Iga and Koga clans and as one who stands shoulder to shoulder with other legendary ninja's. For him, it was perhaps said that he was given the role and title as the fifth Fuma for his strength and competency. * Paranoia: The state of when soldiers of a defeated army were frightened simply by the sound of wind passing by them. For Kotaro, he can make use of his own subordinates as if they were his own limbs to sacrifice while erasing his presence and laying low for his attack, all while intentionally inflicting the act of fear in his foes and causing their will to severely decline. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Game Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Assassins Category:Spirits Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6